Plant containers for live goods, such as flowers and vegetables, come in many shapes and sizes and are made from a number of different materials, such as clay, terra cotta and more recently, plastics. For climbing plants, or tall, stemmed live goods such as tomato plants that can become top-heavy as they mature, a stake or other type of rod is generally inserted in soil in the container to provide support.
The live goods themselves can cause the stake or rod to topple if the top portion of the live goods becomes heavy and unbalanced, and wind and rain can contribute to this problem. It is also difficult to move containers with growing plants supported by stakes as the stakes tend to fall over as the container is moved. In addition, the container itself is often hard to grip, lift and hold when a sizeable plant is growing from the soil up a stake or rod extending from the soil.
Therefore, what is needed is a container and support for live goods that is easy to move and resistant to toppling and yet provides needed support for live goods such as climbing plants or tall stemmed plants.